symphonatafandomcom-20200213-history
Futaba Kenna
| eye color= | family= Futaba Hellen (Twin sister) | home= Tokyo, Japan | jpnvoice= Iida Riho | engvoice= Lara Jill Miller | nicknames= Kennedy-chan | occupation= Idol Student Rock musician | affiliation= Symphonata Productions Iris Dynasty Nagareboshi Academy | type= Calm | style= Rocker's fashion | color= (#6e9050) }} (双葉へれん) is a secondary character in the Symphonata! project and is an idol under Symphonata Productions. She is one-half of the popular twin idols, along with her sister Hellen. She is also a popular rocker musician at Nagareboshi Academy and dreams to start her own band. She has another idea of turning Iris Dynasty into one but was refused. She is a first year middle school student at the said school, placed in Class B. Biography Hellen and Kenna are the VocalDoll twins! Kenna is the rocker of Symphonata Productions who dreams to start her own band someday. With her passion for playing the guitar, she is one of the agency's greatest musician's, sometimes being more recognized compared to her sister. She dreams to go to America someday. She is rarely seen without her guitar. Character Description Appearance Kenna has very long and thick purple hair pulled into a ponytail at the back of her head with a fluffy section of hair on each shoulder. Her pointed forelocks and bangs frame her face to make a heart-shape in the center of her forehead. Points of hair stick up on each side of her head, in front of her purple headphones. She has grey eyes and a beauty mark on the side of her mouth. Personality Kenna is a confident and hard-working VocalDoll who yearns for the west. With her wild and upbeat personality, she is different from the usual calm and quiet VocalDolls. However, she can be a troublemaker and is always punished by her twin sister when she plans to. Hobbies and Skills Kenna is a musician, composer and lyricist and the idols would always depend on her for new songs. She owns various of instruments but it is unknown if she can play them all. Series Description History and Background Hellen and Kenna grew up in an orphanage after their parents mysteriously disappeared. They had trouble fitting in with the other children and are usually separated from them. Even the workers there keep forgetting that they exists and were treated harshly. They were also very naïve and didn't get the chance to grow up like normal children as they always stay in their room. Later, Hellen, along with many children got sick. Kenna, being one of the few children to not get sick, decided that she and Hellen will escape the orphanage. Once they did, the two searched for their relatives, but they fail to recognize them. They were later found by another group of orphanage workers and took them in. This time, they were treated with care, made friends and were well educated. When they grew up, they decided to live on their own in a house nearby the orphanage itself. They decided to become idols to earn for a living and for people to hear their story. Relationships Covered Songs Name Etymology Futaba (双葉): Futa (双) means two, which refers to the fact that she and Hellen are twins. Ha (葉} means leaf or blade. Kenna: Kenna is the feminine form of Kenneth, which is the anglicised form of cinàed (Gaelic) meaning "born of fire" and cainnech (Old Irish) meaning "handsome or fair one". Her name can also come from former American president John F. 'Kenn'edy (an "a" is added to the end to make it sound girly), which refers her passion for America. Trivia Category:Symphonata! Category:Members of Iris Dynasty Category:Idol Category:Female Category:March Births Category:Pisces Category:Calm Idols